


reinventing loving me (when we're resembling cutlery)

by empty_venom



Series: santa, baby [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Evak Advent Calendar, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spooning, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/pseuds/empty_venom
Summary: “Alright, let’s see what we have here.” Even hums, mostly to himself, as he peels back the door of Day One on the calendar.





	reinventing loving me (when we're resembling cutlery)

**Author's Note:**

> Day One is here people...... 
> 
> it was meant to be up earlier today (im gonna try to upload them when the timestamps are, but I completely failed this one lmfao)
> 
>  
> 
> happy Christmas the 1st!!
> 
>  
> 
> title from Sofa by Ed Sheehan

///

 

 

**FREDAG – 07:08**

**Isak + Even's Apartment**

 

 

“God morgen, baby.” Even whispers against the back of Isak’s neck when he feels him stir from his sleep. Isak groans in response, wiggling his hips where they’re tucked up against Even’s, despite knowing full well that, more often than not, Even wakes up with a… situation.

 

 _So that’s the game you wanna play, huh?_ Even thinks

 

 

“No school today, please. Cosy here.” Isak strokes his fingertips over Even’s forearm that’s flung across his middle, stopping to link their fingers together.

 

 

“Mmh, that’s a nice idea.” Even smiles and Isak can feel it at the nape of his neck, the slight brush of Even’s scruff making him shiver. “We can stay in bed a bit longer, but we have to get up at some point.”

 

 

“Yeah, I know, just… you need to open your calendar. It’s Day One, babe.” Even can hear the smug smile in Isak’s voice, and he jerks his hips against Isak’s perfect ass in retaliation, making the younger boy gasp, then laugh.

 

 

“Doesn’t have anything to do with this, does it?” Even asks, grabbing Isak by the hips and roughly pulls Isak into him. Isak shuffles against him and snorts.

 

 

“Maybe. Let me go and I can get it for you.” Isak tries to pull away from Even, But Even’s hand firmly holds Isak in place.

 

 

“Nah, I like you here.” Even kisses Isak’s neck, biting him gently. Isak scoffs and elbows Even in the stomach, not hard enough to hurt, but just enough to get him to hold off for a second.

 

 

“Get off, you frickin’ perv.” Isak says as he sits up, wiping the sleep out of his eyes before reaching across to grab the calendar.

 

Even follows suit, grumbling about how unfair Isak’s being.

 

 

“Repeat that when you open Day One. I dare you.” Isak fixes Even with a pointed look, then hands him the calendar. Even quickly flicks his eyebrows up at Isak, a mischievous glint in his eye.

 

 

“Alright, let’s see what we have here.” Even hums, mostly to himself, as he peels back the door of Day One on the calendar. Carefully, he pulls out the little piece of paper and unfolds it, sending Isak glances every few seconds. Isak fidgets, picking at his nails.

 

 

Even frowns slightly at the paper, which has a drawing of two spoons on it, as he tries to figure out what it means, and Isak swears he can hear his own heartbeat, waiting for the penny to drop.

 

 

Eventually, Even’s mouth slowly curls into a grin, and he looks up at Isak.

 

 

“Position?” He asks, and Isak nods, biting his bottom lip as he smiles back.

 

 

Suddenly, Even lunges at Isak, pressing their lips together so hard Isak knows it’s probably going to bruise. Even pulls back, a delighted expression on his face.

 

 

“Go brush your teeth, smelly boy.” Isak laughs, untangling his legs from the sheets and clambering off their bed. Even races him to the bathroom and already has the toothpaste on both of their brushes by the time Isak arrives in the bathroom.

 

 

“Jeez, someone’s eager.” Isak says a few moments later, around a mouthful of toothpaste suds as Even scrubs at his teeth.

 

 

“Always eager to fuck you, baby.” Even says, froth spilling out the side of his mouth.

 

 

“Sexy.”

 

 

///

 

 

It’d been a while since he first brought up the topic of trying new positions.

 

 

Isak had immediately shot down Even’s suggestion of spooning, saying that it’s

 

1\. Not fair because he won’t be able to see Even’s face when he comes

and

2\. Degrading for him to be on show like that.

 

The topic had moved swiftly on to what they were having for dinner that night, and Even never really broached the subject again.

 

 

But the once the idea of it was planted in Isak’s head, there was no getting it out. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. About how that level of intimacy during sex could be… _interesting_ , to say the least.

 

 

Which is how the idea of the advent calendar had started, really.

 

 

Isak is notoriously shit at gift purchasing. It’s not like he forgets things, he has a mental stockpile of everything to do with Even, filed it away in the recesses of his brain, but he never seems to be able to utilise it at the right time.

 

 

_(His mind has no qualms over supplying him with memories of the feel of Even’s fingers inside him, or the sound of Even’s moans, deep and gasping, as he comes, when he’s in a test or, God forbid, out with the boys, however.)_

 

 

He’d been brainstorming with Eskild when the older boy had suggested some sort of sex thing, which Isak blushed at, but wrote down in the notebook anyway. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He could give Even hints towards something each day up until Christmas – things that Even had brought up wanting to try but they hadn’t yet.

 

 

That way they’d both get equal pleasure, and Isak would have twenty-five things under his belt he could fire at Even whenever he wanted something

 

 

_(“Hey, remember that time I let you (insert thing here). Yeah, exactly. Now go get me a beer.”)_

 

 

///

 

 

10 minutes later and they’re back in bed together, minty fresh and half hard as they kiss, slow and lazy, like they have all the time in the world. Realistically, they know they don’t as Even has a lecture at 9:30am and Isak starts school at 8:45am. So, they have less than an hour which should mean they speed through the morning sex, but they’re both feeling more than a little indulgent.

 

 

It’s the first day of Isak’s sexy advent calendar, and Even wants to make the most of this while he has it.

 

 

“Pretty boy…” Even murmurs as he slips a hand down to cup Isak’s butt, pulling their hips together. Isak simpers, smiling against Even’s lips as he curls the older boy’s hair between his fingers.

 

 

Running his fingers through Even’s hair is one of Isak’s favourite things to do – it’s always so soft and full and touchable, and works as great leverage for getting what he wants, all thanks to Even’s sensitive scalp.

 

 

Isak scratches his nails over Even’s head and Even hums into his mouth, hips bucking forward. Even feels the wet drag of the tip of Isak’s dick against his bare thigh and he slides a leg in between Isak’s.

 

 

“Can I get in you now?” Even mumbles against Isak’s lips and Isak barks out a surprised laugh.

 

 

“God, ever the romantic, aren’t you?” He rolls his eyes and Even squeezes his ass, making Isak mewl.

 

 

“Okay, okay.” Isak relents, disentangling himself from Even and rolling over, wriggling himself as far back against Even as he can without physically diffusing through him. Even slides an arm under Isak's body, curling it around his stomach and pulling him even closer.

 

 

“Lube?” Even asks through a groan, struggling to not thrust his hips up against Isak. He lets Isak reach out and grope wildly under their bed before springing back up and handing the half-empty bottle back into Even's spare, open hand.

 

 

“Remind me to get more soon. We’re gonna need it this month.” Isak says, a grin in his voice that has Even’s stomach flipping.

 

 

“We’re really going to need that much?” Even asks, surprise evident, as he flips the cap of the bottle open and squeezes some out on to his palm of the hand not trapped under Isak.

 

“Honey, you’ve got a big storm comi- oh!” Isak cuts himself off with a gasp as Even unexpectedly wraps his large hand around Isak's dick, shocked from both the sudden contact and the coolness of the lube.

 

 

“Stop memeing in bed, babe.” Even kisses Isak’s shoulder, wet and open mouthed, as he starts to jerk Isak’s dick in slow, methodical movements. Isak’s hips are stuttering up into Even’s grasp, the slow pace Even’s setting just not enough for him.

 

 

"Sorry, memes just... Turn me on." Isak's voice is stretched thin and tight, and Even can tell he's holding back a whine, or a moan - some kind of vocalisation over what Even's doing to him. Even takes this as a challenge, using his thumb and forefinger to squeeze the tip of Isak's cock lightly. Isak's breath falters and he lets out a tiny, airy whimper.

 

"I thought it was me that turns you on?" Even asks politely, massaging his thumb over Isak's slit, making Isak's legs quake.

 

 

"Mmh, maybe- God, Even," Isak claws at Even's forearm desperately. Even just shushes him quietly, whispering against the crook of Isak's neck.

 

 

Much too soon, Even removes his hand from Isak’s cock, but not his mouth from his throat, as he blindly squirts more lube on to his fingers.

 

 

“Ev, please.” Isak protests with a whine.

 

 

“Don’t worry baby, we’ll get a dick in you as soon as possible.” Even teases and Isak grumbles, grabbing at Even’s wrist, trying to guide it back to his dick.

 

 

“Stop making me sound like a slut.” He groans.

 

 

“You kind of are, though.” Even argues, trailing his fingertips over the tip of Isak’s dick, through the little speck of precome leaking from the slit, making Isak shiver.

 

 

“Only for you.” Isak says a little breathlessly as Even’s hand curls around his inner thigh, hiking his leg up so he’s fully exposed. Then, Even gently circles the top of his pointer finger around Isak’s rim, loving how it flutters responsively under his touch, showing Even just how eager Isak is, how ready his body is to take him in.

 

 

He loves how sensitive his boy is.

 

 

“Just how I like it.” Even sucks Isak’s earlobe into his mouth, scraping his teeth over it as he pushes his index finger into Isak, up to the first knuckle.

 

 

Isak’s reaction is immediate, a feeble sound punching its way out of him, as he tries to close his legs. Even’s digs his elbow into the inside of Isak’s thigh, forcing him to keep them open, however.

 

 

“That’s it, take it.” Even purrs, sliding his finger further in and crooking it at an angle he knows Isak likes. Isak makes a tiny noise in the back of his throat and Even can see that the usually sarcastic, dry, witty boy is slipping away, leaving something much more submissive and compliant in his wake.

 

 

Even keeps going with just one finger for a couple of minutes, not wanting to take things too far too fast, as Isak has a tendency to give him The Silent Treatment™ whenever he fucks up a bit.

 

 

With the prompt of a quiet conformation from Isak, he adds his middle finger in alongside his pointer, twisting them as he fingers Isak, thorough and unhurried.

 

 

“You can fuck me now, I can take it after two.” Isak mumbles, after five minutes or so, and Even can feel the muscle of his thigh quivering from the effort of keeping it held up.

 

 

“Nuh-uh, baby. You’re taking at least three.” Even orders and Isak huffs angrily.

 

 

“No, Even! I can take it now!” He growls in a spark of confidence. Even’s fingers stop moving in him immediately.

 

 

“Excuse me?” Even asks, voice calm and demanding, and it sends a thrill through Isak.

 

 

“Uh, S-Sorry. I. You decide. Sorry.” Isak stammers, all previous confidence wiped from his mind after Even used his authoritative voice on him.

 

 

“Good boy.” Even punctuates his praise by quickly shoving another finger into Isak’s tight body, making the younger boy wail and his hips judder.

 

 

“See? Three is good for you, sweetheart. Three is just right for your greedy little hole, isn’t it? Could finger you all day. So wet and hot for me, all for me.” The deep baritone of Even’s voice rumbles through his chest and vibrates against Isak’s back, and Isak has to suppress a sob.

 

 

Even ruthlessly finger-fucks Isak for what feels like hours to Isak, until he deems him loose enough. Isak lets out a whimper at the empty feeling as Even pulls out, but sighs in relief once Even’s arm is out of the way and his leg is allowed to drop back down on to the bed.

 

 

Isak doesn’t even hear as Even slicks his dick up; he definitely feels the blunt pressure of the head of Even’s dick against his hole, though.

 

 

Even begins pushing in, hand tight on Isak’s hip, and Isak wails out loudly when he gets about halfway.

 

 

“You okay, Isak? I can finger you more, if you need?” Even asks, worry bleeding into his voice.

 

 

Isak grits his teeth and shakes his head violently.

 

 

“No, no. You’re good, forget how much it is.” Isak throws his arm back and buries a fist in Even’s hair. Even drops tiny kisses all over his upper arm.

 

 

“Okay sweetheart. I’m gonna move now.” Even pulls out, then thrusts back in shallowly, and Isak gasps, hips rolling in time with Even’s thrusts.

 

 

Even gradually increases his pace, working more and more of his dick into Isak in small, aborted thrusts, until he’s fully bottomed out, pressed up against Isak’s back. Isak’s fist is clenched in his hair, and Even’s pretty sure some strands have been ripped out but he can’t really bring himself to care at this point, not when his boyfriend is so hot and slick around him.

 

 

“So perfect. So goddam perfect.” Even grunts as he pulls out, then yanks Isak by the hips back down his cock, and Isak’s legs kick about in the duvet, arms flailing wildly as he moans high in his throat.

 

 

“Such a fucking fidgety little baby.” Even tuts as he feels Isak’s foot make contact with his shin, and he reaches down to grab Isak’s thigh, hoisting it up into the air again as he rolls on to his back, pulling Isak half on top of him. Isak squeals loudly, both from the sudden movement and the new angle that’s somehow hitting him in just the right place.

 

 

“Come on, leg up higher, Isak.” Even’s words are wet and warm against Isak’s shoulder, as Even hooks his hand under Isak’s knee and pulls it up, spreading his legs wider. Isak lets out a whimper, pushing his hips back, making Even’s cock drive deeper inside him. “There we go.”

 

 

Even’s constant thrusting rocks Isak’s entire body backward and forward, his toes curling where they’re up in the air, and Even’s grip on the back of his knee tightens, fingernails digging in and leaving little crescent moons indented in the skin.

 

 

“Jesus, fuck, Even,” Isak pants, trying to turn his head to catch a glimpse of Even, just knowing how hot he looks - still dishevelled from sleep, that lust-crazed look in his eye he gets whenever they’re fucking, hair flopping around in his eyes.

 

 

Isak really really loves his boy.

 

 

“Ugh, fuck,” Isak sobs out as Even tilts his hips upwards in a way that has Isak’s eyes rolling back in his head.

 

 

“You like that, angel?” Even picks his head up long enough for him to press a couple of wet, open mouthed kisses against Isak’s shoulder, and bite his earlobe quickly, before slumping back down on to the pillow behind Isak, nuzzling into the curls at the base of Isak’s neck as he feels Isak nodding frantically against him.

 

 

“You think you can take more?” Even asks, stroking up and down Isak’s thigh, occasionally stopping to give it a tight squeeze.

 

 

“Yeah- yeah, Even, gimme more.” Isak’s voice is slightly muffled where he’s hiding his face in his hands, so Even’s spare hand comes up to his jaw and pushes his head back, so he’s looking back over his shoulder at Even.

 

 

“Here’s my gorgeous boy.” Even smiles in a way that has Isak’s insides melting, but, more importantly, has his dick aching with the need to come. “I’m gonna go fast, you can take it, yeah?”

 

 

As Even speaks, his lips brush against Isak’s own, and Isak surges towards him, kissing Even lazy and wet. Even takes this as confirmation and plants a foot down on the mattress, angling his body so he can get deeper in Isak’s tight, hot body, as he licks sloppily into Isak’s mouth. Isak trembles against him, already tired from the brutal pace Even’s setting, but every nerve ending in his body is on fire, sending shocks of pleasure though him whenever Even’s fully inside.

 

 

Isak kisses Even back until Even hitches his leg up further, tucking the crook of his elbow under his knee so he has a free hand, which he quickly uses to wrap around Isak’s dick. Isak wails at the heat of Even’s hand, tight and slick from his precome, as Even strokes him in time with each thrust of his hips. Isak’s head rolls from side to side, not having the strength in his neck to keep it one place, one hand fisted in Even’s hair, the other in the sheets as he alternates between bucking his hips forward into Even’s hand and backwards on to his cock.

 

 

Isak feels so vulnerable, so completely on display, with Even forcing him to spread his legs wide, hand on his dick. If anyone walked in right now, they would see all of Isak, every little inch, whereas Even’s mostly covered by Isak’s body and the sheets that are loosely draped over his long legs. Isak blushes down to his chest at the thought.

 

 

“Can’t believe this was your idea, baby. Been wanting to fuck you like this for so long, you have no idea.” Even says in the whiny voice that only comes out when he’s losing all control, handing it over to Isak, along with his heart. Isak curls in on himself, overwhelmed. Even squeezes his hand a little tighter, and Isak’s on the verge of tears as he fucks into the tight channel of Even’s fist around him.

 

 

“My soft sweetheart. My little baby.” Even’s words have Isak writhing, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes, as the older boy’s thrusts get more erratic, more desperate, needing to finish inside his boy as soon as possible, and not just because of how close to the edge he is – Isak’s already going to be rushing to get to school on time, even if they finish right now.

 

 

“God, so good, so so good Even,” Isak slurs, honestly surprised he’s able to form semi-coherent sentences as Even pounds into him harder and harder. After, all he’s able to form are tiny whimpers, rolling his hips in circles to match up to all the stimulation Even’s supplying his body with.

 

 

“You’ve gotta come soon for me, baby.” Even pants into Isak’s neck, thumb dancing over the slit of Isak’s cock to wipe away the precome. Isak nods, head flopping around as he weakly grabs Even’s hand, curling his fingers around Even’s fist, trying desperately for Even to slow the pace. “The faster you come, the better. We need to go. You can take it like this, Isak.”

 

 

Isak’s stomach flips at Even’s words, and he hiccups out a stuttering sob.

 

 

“M’Sorry, I’ll take it. I can take it.” He cries.

 

 

“Yes. Yes you can, baby. You’re my good boy.” Even kisses the sweaty skin of Isak’s neck, lips sliding against the flesh. Isak can feel Even’s scruff scratching at his neck and shoulder, knows there will be a red rash there later that he’ll be scratching at all day, a reminder of his and Even’s early morning antics, but in the moment, he can’t bring himself to care. The only thing he can think about is how much his dick is aching, how Even keeps hitting his prostate with every push of his hips, some times more directly than others, sending shocks of pleasure through his body. His legs feel limp, the only thing keeping the one in the air elevated being Even’s strong arm.

 

 

With one particularly hard thrust, a skilled twist of his wrist, and the sensation of Even’s stubble against his jaw as he nibbles his earlobe, Isak’s coming all over Even’s hand and his own stomach with a dry sob, throat burning and eyes itchy.

 

 

Even talks him through his orgasm, stroking him slow, at an almost torturous pace in contrast to the brutal fast pace he’d set before.

 

 

“There we go, feels nice, doesn’t it? Knew you could take it, baby. You’re so perfect, so good for me.” Even pulls his arm from under Isak’s leg, and it immediately drops down, landing half across Even, half on the bed.

 

 

Isak moans, trying to curl away from Even and the constant stimulation, but Even’s large hands are closing around his hips, fingers digging into his soft sides, as he continues jabbing into Isak.

 

 

“So close, baby. Y’re so fucking tight, Jesus.” Even’s voice is strained, spoken into the back of Isak’s neck as Isak flops on to his side, panting exhaustedly and letting Even use him how he needs.

 

 

“Harder. Harder, Ev. If you need it, I can take it.” Isak’s voice is wet, like he’s on the verge of tears, and Even’s immediate reaction is to fuck up into his soft, pliant body with more force than ever. Isak sobs, and one of Even’s hands goes from Isak’s hip to his cheek, turning his head softly and kissing his lips. He licks into Isak’s mouth, curling his other arm underneath Isak to hug him close.

 

 

Even comes with a low sound, groaned into Isak’s mouth, hips stuttering as he buries himself fully inside his boyfriend, Isak shivering with overstimulation.

 

 

Promptly, Isak bursts into tears.

 

 

Even shushes him quietly, rocking him in his arms as Isak cries, pressing tiny kisses to his cheek, his neck, his shoulder, anywhere his lips can reach.

 

 

“I love you, I love you, Isak. I love you so much, you’re alright. You’re safe, you’re here, I’m here. It’s okay, baby.” Even whispers, holding him so tight, as if he’s scared Isak will run away if he lets him go.

 

 

Even knows this kind of sex gets to Isak, makes him feel vulnerable and overexposed, so he keeps himself tangled up in Isak and reaches down to grab the duvet, pulling it over them till they’re covered from the waist down.

 

 

Slowly, so slowly, Even pulls out of Isak, and Isak makes a whiny, wounded noise that has Even’s heart clenching almost painfully in his chest. Even can feel his come leaking out of Isak, wetting the bedsheets beneath them and makes a mental note to change them after he drops Isak off at school.

 

 

(Not before he thinks about how hot it is that he is, in at least some way, going to be inside Isak all day.)

 

 

“I’m sorry, baby. I shouldn’t have pushed you that far in the morning. I’m sorry.” Even cuddles Isak, stroking his fingertips over Isak’s trembling thighs, and Isak huffs a little through his tears. He sniffs twice, and Even watches as he lifts a hand to his face to wipe the wetness from his eyes.

 

 

“Nothing I didn’t want, Ev. Jus’ overwhelming. I love you a lot, s’all.” Isak says, in the softest, sweetest voice ever, the kind of voice Even wants to roll around in, bathe in for the rest of his life. God, he loves everything about this boy.

 

 

“Still. I shouldn’t’ve. Not on a school morning.” Even says, and Isak huffs again, twisting in Even’s arms to face the older boy. Even doesn’t miss the slight grimace on Isak’s face as he does so.

 

 

“Ugh, cum.” Isak’s nose wrinkles as he sniffs, rubbing his thighs together. Even grins and kisses the end of Isak’s nose. “I love you. I’ll be fine today. Just make sure you get home to show me just how much you love me.”

 

 

Even frowns.

 

 

“Sex doesn’t equal love, darling.” He states, and Isak rolls his eyes.

 

 

“I know, you fool. I’m just saying, if you’re going to make me walk around all day with your come fucking dripping down my legs, you might as well fuck me good when I get home. Y’know, give me a reason for doing it.”

 

 

Even blinks once, twice, three times as his brain tries to wrap itself around what Isak just said. Isak watches him, a look of amusement on his face. Eventually, Even breaks into a smile, shaking his head disbelievingly as he kisses all over Isak’s patchy red face.

 

“You’re a menace. A fucking menace, I tell you.” He laughs as Isak giggles wetly, shrieking as Even’s fingers wiggle themselves in his sides, tickling him.

 

 

“Get off! We need to shower! There’s cum everywhere.” Isak pushes at Even’s chest, trying to wriggle free.

 

 

Even just reels him back in, holding him tight.

 

 

“You love it.” Even says smugly.

 

 

“I love you.” Isak replies earnestly.

 

 

 

Isak ends up half an hour late for school.

**Author's Note:**

> ya im not really happy with this one but :// OH WELL
> 
>  
> 
> as always my Tumblr is [here](http://isyakivaltersen.tumblr.com), come say hi! or encourage me! im gonna need hella encouraging to get through this month! I have 3 deadlines and all this to write! im gonna die!


End file.
